


Worth It One Stop: $2000 Engagement Ring

by addendum



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, just total fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Andrew has a surprise for Steven during a shoot.





	Worth It One Stop: $2000 Engagement Ring

“Boys’ Night in Downtown L.A.!” Steven cheered, unclenching one hand from the steering wheel to pump a fist in the air.

Andrew chuckled indulgently, not particularly excited himself but endeared by Steven’s enthusiasm. He was wearing a maroon, button up shirt and skinny jeans, and any one would be hard pressed not to find him at least a little charming.

“I really don’t know why you insist on calling it that,” Andrew said with a smile, “but I guess you’re right. What do you think, Adam?”

In the backseat, Adam nodded silently. Steven beamed at him in the rear view mirror, and Andrew’s heart skipped a beat. Between his messy hair and shining eyes, Steven was looking particularly beautiful tonight.

“Andrew!” Adam scolded from the backseat. “If you don’t stop drooling over your boyfriend, I’m gonna have to edit this entire interaction out in post.”

Steven’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Andrew!” He whined embarrassedly.

“Sorry.” Andrew said. “I just kind of want to kiss you right now.”

“Oh my god.” Adam complained. “Just shut up and talk about the cheese-sticks. This is the worse than the time you kept making out in between takes.”

“Sorry!” Steven said. “Andrew is going to be quiet now.”

Andrew look vaguely offended as Steven faced the camera, excitedly gesturing with one hand as he began to speak.

“Alright guys!” He exclaimed. “Today we’re gonna be doing a Worth It one stop! One of our coworkers suggested this bar to us, and apparently they sell cheese-sticks that cost-!”

“$50.00.” Andrew interrupted dryly.

“Exactly! Andrew, how do you feel about bar food?”

“I don’t generally go to bars to _eat_.” He said simply.

“No drinking tonight!” Steven was quick to add. “These boys are gonna be eating cheese-sticks completely sober.”

“Why do you keep calling us boys?” Andrew wondered with a laugh. “We’re grown men.”

“What?” Steven whined. “Shane and Ryan always call themselves that, and they’re grown men!”

“Grown men? I think that’s pushing it.”

“Yeah,” Adam muttered from the back of the car. “I don’t think Ryan’s even hit his growth spurt yet.”

The others laughed, knowing the unsolved fans watching would love that reference.

                           ****

The bar they were at had been emptied for filming, and Steven felt his heart flare with love and comfort the moment they walked in. As the owner of the bar discussed the menu with them, Andrew hooked their pinky fingers together.

After a brief conversation about the history of cheesesticks they took their seats at a small, round table, where both of their dishes were concealed by cover plates. Steven pulled the cover from off of his platter and was immediately confused.

Sitting on the plate was a little, pink box. Steven lifted his head, looking at Andrew for answers.

“You know that I love you.” Andrew said.

He said it firmly; like a fact. Steven adored it when he spoke that way, so self assured and unbothered. It made him feel..safe. Andrew’s voice could probably silence a raging sea.

“I-I do know that.” Steven said with a nervous laugh. “What’s going on?”

He glanced at Adam, wondering if he was in on whatever little joke Andrew was playing. Steven wasn’t the biggest fan of pranks. They made him nervous.

“Just listen, Steven.” Andrew said gently, sending his anxiety.

“O-okay?”

Andrew smiled, reaching across the table and taking one of Steven’s hands in his own.

“These last few years have been...incredible. If being your cohost was fun, being your friend was amazing. And becoming your boyfriend was the best decision I ever made. You are the most beautiful, vibrant person I have ever met.”

Steven can feel his eyes already brimming with tears. Was this really happening? He wiped one of his eyes with a finger and Andrew chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze.

“And I’m so thankful that you kissed me unexpectedly two years ago because you were so overwhelmed by the taste of that $250 chocolate.”

“Andrew, I-“

“I don’t feel like getting these pants scuffed so if you don’t mind, I’ll just be doing this from here.”

Steven nodded in understanding, his mouth hanging open in awe. Andrew reached across the table to pick up the box on his plate, and unentangling his finger’s from Steven’s, he opened the box in his direction.

“Andrew, oh my go-“ Steven gasped.

The ring was beautiful. Steven would have loved it if it wasn’t.

“Will you marry me?”

Steven practically jumped over the table, grabbing Andrew by the back of the neck and slamming their lips together. Andrew smiled into the kiss, accidentally clicking their teeth together as he reciprocated.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes!” Steven cried, followed by some disbelieving sputtering. “Oh my god, Drew!”

Andrew looked quietly elated in the most Andrew way possible. He was quiet, calm, and seemed completely relaxed. The only thing to indicate the happiness bubbling in his stomach was the small but contented smile on his face.

Behind the camera, Adam was grinning. Steven turned and walked towards him, flashing his ring giddily at the lens.

“Do you like the ring?” Andrew asked. “Because I do have another one if you prefer it.”

“Wait, what?” Steven said.

The ring he’d just been given was perfect, and besides; who in the hell could afford two engagement rings? Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out something in a colorful package. He tossed it carelessly at Steven, who barely managed to catch it.

“A ring pop?” He asked amusedly, reading

“In true Steven Lim fashion.” Andrew explained. “I got you two different rings at two drastically different price points.”

Steven wanted to kiss him again; so he did. He kissed his fiancée, unable to shake the feeling that he was walking on air.

“You’re a such a loser.” He said fondly. “I love you, and you really didn’t have to put so much effort into this proposal.”

Andrew’s face softened into a small smile.

“Yeah, Steven. I know I didn’t have to. But I think it was... _worth it_.”

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
